


Affirmations

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month 2018 [3]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Iwashimizu Sumiaki, Gay Male Character, Gender Dysphoria, Gion Kenji Has ADHD, Holding Hands, Internalized Transphobia, Kissing, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prompt Fill, Texting, Trans Gion Kenji, Trans Male Character, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Gion struggles with self confidence and Iwashi is convinced that they make the cutest couple in town.





	Affirmations

“Iwashi, are you sure you’re gay?” Gion says.

Iwashimizu stares at Gion, his boyfriend of nearly six months and fellow rugby player and all round adorable and hyperactive person, and nearly spits out the peppermint he has been sucking on. They’re on their way home after rugby practise, exhausted with trembling muscles and damp hair from showering, and Iwashi flinches at the bizarre question.

“Of, of course I am!” he says. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It mean, are you sure you’re not bi instead?”

Totally confused, Iwashi says, “Gion, I’m sixteen years old. In my entire life, I’ve only ever fancied other boys. I’m definitely gay. What are you talking about?”

Gion sighs, letting go of his hand and folding his arms. “I… You think of me as a boy, don’t you?”

Ah. Now he understands. Gion is trans, and has the habit of totally doubting himself and assuming that just because he struggles with dysphoria, then everyone must also doubt his gender.

“Of course I do,” he says softly. “You’re a boy. So I see you as one. Don’t listen to your brain, Gion. We all see you as a boy, because you are one. And that’s why I know I’m gay, because I only fancy boys, so fancying you means I’m definitely gay. Understand?”

Gion avoids looking at him, but nods his head. “Yeah. It’s just…”

“No, I get it,” Iwashi says, holding out his hand. Gion takes it and lets him interlock their fingers. “I know what your dysphoria can be like. But you’re a boy and I’m a boy and I’m gay and you’re trans and we’re the cutest couple in town.”

Gion stares up at him, his thick eyebrows raised. “Seriously?”

“Well, no one’s actually said that,” he admits, blushing. “But I think we are.”

“You’re such a dork,” Gion says, starting to swing his arms, including the one attached to Iwashi’s hand. “Thanks, Iwashi.”

“It’s nothing,” Iwashi says, leaning down to give Gion a quick kiss.

\---

One day when he actually doesn’t have rugby practise for once, Iwashi is having a lay in. at least, until his phone chimes, forcing him to sit up and look at his phone. His lock-screen tells him he has a text from Gion. And a smile flickers on his face as he unlocks his phone and reads the text.

> **Gion** : morning sleepyhead! i phoned yr house earlier bt yr mom said youre asleep. are you awake yet?

Smiling and rubbing at his eyes, Iwashi replies.

> **Me** : yeah im awake now. I was so tired n i thought id take advantage of the day off and sleep late.
> 
> **Gion** : I wish i wish i could sleep late. I always wake up at 6am. wanna do something today?
> 
> **Me:** sure. Like what?

When he doesn’t get a reply, he’s a bit puzzled. At least until his phone starts vibrating and he realises Gion is phoning his mobile.

“I thought this’d be easier,” Gion says. “So, fancy going out for lunch? Have you tried the ramen place near the train station? It’s delicious! We should so go!”

Iwashi smiles, wondering how Gion can be so energetic. And then he remembers that Gion has ADHD and is constantly running on hyperactivity and concentration issues (along with a host of other traits that means he really struggles in non-rugby classes).

“Yeah, that sounds great. Gion, are you feeling okay after yesterday?” Iwashi asks.

Gion hesitates, obviously thinking about his low mood yesterday after school. “I’m fine. Thanks for the chat, though. It really helped.”

“Not a problem. So, want to meet there at one?”

“Great idea!” Gion says. “Love you, man. See you later!”

Iwashi chuckles. “Love you too.”


End file.
